Despierta
by Tamylobos14
Summary: SongFic Trupan. Este...¿Summary? ¡Mejor entren y lean na mas! La cancion es: Wake me Up de Avicii... ¡Enjoy!


**¡Hola! ¡Hello! ¡Konichiwa! ¡En el idioma en que leen esto!**

**Joder chic s, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve fuera, lo que sé es que ¡Regrese! Y estoy dispuesta a hacer un SongFic TruPan, ojo yo lo escribí. Pero anteriormente lo publique en una página TruPan mía, así que si la encuentran en la pag: Trunks y pan la pareja perfecta y la firma del autor es "SonTamy" es mía ¿Si? Para que no piensen que copie o algo así…bueno ¡Lean!**

**Canción: Wake me Up – Avicii**

**N/A: pondré la canción en castellano, ¿Si? Gracias por entender…**

"_Sintiendo mi camino a través de la Oscuridad_

_Guiado por un corazón que late_

_No puedo decir donde acabara el viaje_

_Pero sé dónde empieza"_

Ella caminaba sola, por la oscura noche en Satán City, no le importaba nada, estaba triste, devastada. Jamás se le olvidarían esas palabras…

"No puedes transformarte, eres más humana que Saiyayin"

La devastaron, y más si lo decía la persona que amaba en secreto, el peli-lila que se había robado su corazón.

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero decidió que no, Pan había decidido que no lloraría ni por eso ni por nada más. No le importaba nada, no iba a hacer caso a lo que le dijeran, ella si se transformaría, tenía fe.

Todo planeado, todo listo, todo perfecto, no volvería a llorar. No por eso.

Comienza a llover pero ella sonríe, era la única caminante en la ciudad, era como una ciudad fantasma. Escucha pasos, siente que alguien la sigue, voltea. Nadie, sigue su camino a donde le dicte su corazón, siente que la siguen, voltea nuevamente. Nadie, al voltear hacia su camino, un par de ojos azulados, se encontró con los negros suyos.

-¿Trunks? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con indiferencia, en realidad. No le importaba.

-También caminaba, creo que la pregunta debería hacértela yo, pequeña- Respondió con ternura, a Pan le molestaba que le dijeran pequeña, en especial el, porque obviamente. Ya no era una niña

-Quería caminar, despejar mi mente, ya sabes. Por el estrés- Respondió fingiendo, ya que estaba algo molesta, porque quería estar sola.

"_Me dicen que soy demasiado joven para entender_

_Dicen que estoy atrapado en un sueño_

_La vida me va a pasar de largo si no abro mis ojos_

_Bueno, eso está bien por mi"_

-Oye, debo irme, ¿Estarás bien?- Pronuncio el peli-lila, preocupado por su mejor amiga

-Sí, lo estaré. No te preocupes- Respondió la peli-negra, indiferente.

-Si me preocupo, porque te quiero mucho Pan, aun eres joven para caminar sola en la noche- Dijo en un tono protector

-¿Qué insinúas, niño? No soy joven, ¡Ya estoy bastante crecida para hacer lo que quiero!- Respondió molesta

-No, no es así, es como si vivieras Pan. En un sueño, no ves la realidad- Respondió intentando controlar su enojo

-Me conoces desde que nací, sabes que veo bien la realidad, pero prefiero no vivirla. ¡Entiéndelo!- Dijo esto ya furiosa

-¡No! ¡No lo hare Pan! ¡Porque debes ver la realidad! ¡No puedes estar atrapada en tu mundo! No está bien. Mira, las oportunidades, los estudios, todo. Te van a pasar de largo si no ves la realidad, debes despertar- Dijo Trunks, también molesto.

-Mira, si no quieres apoyarme, bien. Lo entiendo, pero es mi vida y la controlare yo, ¿Entiendes? No quiero que ni tú, ni nadie más se entrometa en mi vida, es mi vida. Y de nadie más, si las cosas se me van a ir de largo, no me importa. Está bien por mí- Dijo la peli-negra, decidida. El oji-azul suspira, rendido.

-Veo que no tienes remedio. Pero no digas después, que no te lo advertí- El la toma del rostro y le da un beso en la frente- Te quiero Pan, adiós- Dijo para darse vuelta y seguir su camino a quien sabe dónde, al verlo ya lejos, la peli-negra suspira, triste.

-Por eso vivo en un sueño, porque puedo decirte que Te Amo- Susurra y sigue caminando en dirección contraria a la del peli-lila

"_Así que me despierto cuando todo ha terminado_

_Cuando soy más sabio y más viejo_

_Todo este tiempo estaba encontrándome a mí mismo_

_Y no sabía que estaba perdido"_

Se siente cansada, debe caer. Alza vuelo y llega a su edificio. Si, ella ya se había mudado, estaba en el colegio pero ya quería ser independiente, se metió por la ventana de su apartamento, y vio a un amigo suyo venir hacia ella.

-¡PAAAN!- Pronuncio con su graciosa vocecita mientras lanzaba su pequeño cuerpo a la adolescente.

-Jeje hola Giru, ¿me extrañaste?- Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo del pequeño robot. Si, Giru estaba con ella. Temporalmente, claro está. Trunks le había pedido que lo cuidara ya que salió de viaje, pero regreso y como el robot no quería separarse de Pan, ella pidió una semana más con Giru, a lo cual el peli-lila había aceptado -Lo siento Giru, pero tengo sueño, no jugare ahora, ¿Si? Buenas noches- Beso al robot en la frente metálica y se metió a su habitación, se desvistió, se puso la pijama y se metió a sus suaves sabanas rojas, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Se despierta, ¿Qué ha pasado? No lo sabe, solo sabe que debe ir, se siente angustiada. Un dolor en el pecho la atrapa, sabe que debe ir, no lo duda y sale volando por la ventana a toda velocidad, llegando a su destino: Capsule Corp. La encuentra semi-destruida, no duda e ingresa a la mansión, sube al cuarto de su amiga-hermana Bra. Nada. Va al cuarto de los esposos. Nada. Y finalmente al cuarto de su mejor amigo ¡Nada también! Estaba frustrada, entonces oye un grito, destruye las paredes y encuentra una imagen terrorífica, una especie de sombra negra con forma femenina controlaba a la Familia Briefs. El señor Briefs, la señora Briefs, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Trunks… ¡¿Trunks?!

Se despierta, sudada, cansada, con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Qué paso? Ni idea, no lo entiende, ¿Fue real o un sueño? Espera que un sueño, mira a su alrededor, está en un… ¿hospital? Mira sus brazos, tienen suero, ¿su ropa? La de un paciente de hospital, mira la puerta que se abre, ¡Su padre estaba ahí!

-¡Pan! ¡Despertaste!- Dijo feliz el ex Gran Saiyaman, haciendo una seña fuera de la puerta, y enseguida toda su familia estaba ahí.

-¡Qué bien que despiertas hija!- Dijo su madre, feliz

-¿Mama? ¿Qué paso?- Pronuncia con dificultad –Lo último que recuerdo es…- Pero es interrumpida

-Que peleaste en nuestra casa-

-Nos defendiste…-

-Hasta quisiste sacrificarte por nosotros…-

-Y te transformaste-

-¿Vegeta? ¿Bulma? ¿Bra? ¿Trunks? ¡Están bien!- Pronuncio la peli-negra, feliz

-Nos asustaste, Pan- En tono cariñoso dijo el peli-lila

-¿Por qué?- Respondió ella, inocentemente

-Pan, estuviste dos meses en coma- Dijo su tío Goten

-¡¿COMO?! ¿En coma? ¿Qué paso?- Dijo asustada casi gritando la oji-negra

-Tranquila, fue porque peleaste y alcanzar tu Súper Saiyayin te costó demasiada fuerza y energía, es todo- Dijo Bulma, explicando con sencillez.

-¡Pero ya estoy bien!- Dijo Pan, molesta

-Pero no podrás irte hasta que el doctor lo diga- Dijo la menor de los Briefs, obviando

-¡Ash maldición!- Dijo la internada haciendo un puchero, y provocando la risa de todos en la habitación, en especial la risa tierna y bondadosa de un peli-lila

"_Intente llevar el peso del mundo_

_Pero solo tengo dos manos_

_Ojala tenga la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo_

_Y no tengo ningún plan"_

Ya había salido, estaba feliz.

Reinventada, se sentía fuerte, con todos los ánimos al 100%. Se sentía aliviada, se sentía orgullosa de sí. Había conseguido convertirse, ¡En tu cara, vida cruel**! (N/A: mi frase xD)** Y había salvado a la familia de la persona que amaba, estaba feliz, esta vez, enserio lo estaba. Se dirigió a una florería, y compro las rosas más frescas y violetas que habían, ¿eran para una cita? No. ¿Para regalarlas? ¡No!

Se dirigió al Monte Paoz, en donde nadie la vería, se arrodillo y dejo las rosas en un punto claro, con lágrimas no de tristeza, sino de felicidad en los ojos.

-Al fin, cumplí lo que te prometí, abuelito. Espero que me hayas escuchando o visto, espero que te sientas orgulloso de mí. Te quiero, abuelito Goku. Gracias por enseñarme que jamás hay que rendirse, no tengo ningún plan, solo me dejo llevar, como tú. Ojala pueda tener las oportunidades que anhelo, para ver qué hacer. Como ve, intente llevar al mundo, a mi mundo sobre mí, pero no pude. Solo soy una chica, no soy nadie para cuidar del mundo entero, no lo soy, si no me lo piden, espero que alguna vez, él me quiera, como yo a él. Me apoyas ¿Verdad abuelito Goku?- Una suave brisa golpeo su rostro- Lo sabía, te amo abuelito ¡Saludos a Sheng Long!- Dijo para levantarse y volver a caminar hacia la ciudad, lo que no sabía, era que cierto muchacho de ojos azules, la estaba observando

Caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, tatareando una canción que jamás se salía de su cabeza, la canción que identificaba su vida, de pronto, su celular suena, con la misma canción.

-¿Hola?- Contesto con felicidad

-¡Hola Pan! Soy yo, Trunks- Dijo este al otro lado de la línea

-¿Trunks? ¡Hola! ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quería preguntarte, si no quisieras ¿Tomar un helado conmigo?-

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuándo?-

-Ahora- La peli-negra se sorprendió

-¿A-ahora? Pero si…-

-Voltea- Ordena el hijo de Vegeta, Pan lo hace y ve al peli-lila a unos metros de ella, bajo su celular y corto la llamada, para correr y alcanzarlo en un abrazo.

-Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabias?- Dijo la peli-negra, con gracia.

-No, nunca lo supe. Wow soy un tonto ¡Genial!- Dijo divertida provocando la risa de los dos jóvenes.

"_Ojala pudiera quedarme siempre a este joven_

_No tiene miedo de cerrar los ojos_

_La vida es un juego hecho para todo el mundo_

_Y el amor es el premio"_

-¡Este fue un día genial!- Pronuncio la peli-negra atrayendo la atención del oji-azul, mientras caminaban hacia el muelle, en un hermoso atardecer

-Sí, fue increíble- Dijo esto con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la oji-negra

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Estas nervioso- Dijo esta, preocupada.

-¿Nervioso yo? ¡Si claro! ¡JAJAJA!- Dijo esto MUY nervioso

-Estas nervioso, a ver, suéltalo Trunks. Dime que pasa- Dijo la peli-negra, poniéndose seria

-Es difícil de decir, así que solo te lo demostrare- Dijo el peli-lila, decidido

-¿Eh? A que te…- Pero callo, cuando sintió que el peli-lila la cogía del mentón y le daba un tierno beso en los labios, ella no podía responder. Estaba shockeada, al separarse de ella, Trunks estaba sonrojado, y ni que decir de Pan -¿Qué fue…?- De vuelta interrumpida

-Te amo, Pan- Dijo el oji-azul mientras la volvía a besar, solo que esta vez, ella correspondió.

"_Así que me despierto cuando todo ha terminado_

_Cuando soy más sabio y más viejo_

_Todo este tiempo estaba encontrándome a mi mismo_

_Y no sabía que estaba perdido"_

Se despierta, con una sonrisa. ¿Fue un sueño? Ruega que no, ruega que no. Explora a su alrededor, una habitación, que ni era la suya ni la de él. Era la de los dos, se mira a sí misma, tapada con sabanas de seda azules, tal como el azul de sus ojos. Desnuda, espera… ¡¿Qué?! Levanta la mirada, y su rostro dormido y tierno, le hace dibujar una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba ahí, a su lado, abrazándola. Ve como sus bellos y azulados ojos se abren, para dedicarle una sonrisa a ella. Solo a ella

-Buenos días, esposa- Dijo Trunks

-Buenos días, esposo- Dijo ella, y los dos. Con una sonrisa

"_No sabía que estaba perdido_

_No sabía que estaba perdido_

_No sabía que estaba perdido_

_No sabía…No sabía…No sabía…"_

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¡Uff! Termine de escribirlo de mi celular a mi computadora, ¡Y he muerto! Ña ni les importo xD como sea, espero que les haya gustado, es el primer SongFic que hago, me duelen las manos y la cabeza, mañana voy al colegio después de 2 semanas de no ir por cuestiones de la jodida salud y… ¡Cállate! Mejor me callo xC**

**¡Abrazos Psicológicos!**

**¡Chao Chao! Mmm… ¡Sayonara!**

**PD: disculpar los errores, estoy apurada porque mi madre me mata si no dejo mi computadora Dx**


End file.
